monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
D'Vorah
D'Vorah is an insectoid character from the Mortal Kombat franchise, making her debut in Mortal Kombat X. She is a member of the Kytinn race and serves as an advisor to the current emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. Appearance D'Vorah's physical appearance draws on several insect motifs. Her skin takes the appearance of a yellow chitinous hide with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back. The back of her head is adorned with black markings and her lips are naturally black. On the heels of her feet are what looks like high heel wedges. Her eyes are compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. All of her teeth are sharp and pointed, exhibiting possible carnivorous eating habits. D'Vorah wears a black top and hood, spiked gauntlets on her arms armoured ringlets on her forearms, and armoured shin guards. A single scarab-shaped piece of jewellery with a green centred gem rests around her neck. History Pre-game history D'Vorah and her people, the Kytinn, originate from the island realm of Arnyek. They lived a solitary existence without any contact from outside forces until Arnyek was invaded and conquered by the then-emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. The Kytinn were swiftly subjugated, but D'Vorah was quick to offer her loyalty to the Kahnum and used her keen insights to gain favour with the emperor. She soon rose to a position of power within the empire as Kahn's advisor and would serve him in this capacity for many years. After Shao Kahn's death during the invasion of Earthrealm, D'Vorah found herself in the service of Mileena, Shao's chosen heir. She despised Mileena as much as the former emperor, but was willing to bide her time and await the right opportunity to betray her. When the Osh-Tekk warrior Ko'atal instigated a coup d'etat, she observed the usurper's efforts and saw how he garnered respect from his followers. D'Vorah was convinced that Ko'atal would be a competent leader and decided to support him in overthrowing Mileena. In the years since, D'Vorah has served as Kotal Kahn's first minister and most trusted advisor. Mortal Kombat X When a Special Forces team led by Cassie Cage arrive in Outworld to discuss a possible alliance with Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah regards the Earthrealmers with suspicion. However, the team receive word from General Sonya Blade that the mystical Amulet of Shinnok has been stolen from an S-F vault. Kotal states that Mileena is in possession of a magical weapon matching the amulet's description, and so plans are made to try and seize the amulet back and bring an end to Mileena's rebellion once and for all. D'Vorah accompanies Cassie's team to the Kuatan Jungle where Mileena's faction are encamped. After defeating the Edenian warriors Rain and Tanya, D'Vorah then confronts Mileena and defeats her too. The amulet is retrieved and Mileena is captured and later executed by D'Vorah's hand, who kisses the former empress and transfers a swarm of Kytinn larvae into her mouth which then eat away the flesh on her head. With Mileena dead, Kotal Kahn decides to keep the amulet himself, having lost faith in Earthrealm's ability to safeguard the artifact. D'Vorah is entrusted to take the amulet to a secure location, but she kills her escorts and flees with the amulet. It is then revealed that D'Vorah has secretly been in league with the Brotherhood of Shadow, a demonic cult led by the necromancer Quan Chi that worship the fallen Elder God Shinnok. D'Vorah takes the amulet and attempts to rendezvous with Quan Chi, but the evil sorcerer has been captured by the Special Forces and is being held in Earthrealm. D'Vorah arrives with the amulet in hand just as Quan Chi is about to be executed by the Shirai Ryu ninja Hanzo Hasashi. She throws the amulet toward him just as he utters an incantation, which he finishes the very instant before Hasashi beheads him. The incantation breaks the mystical seal upon the amulet and Shinnok is freed. Shinnok travels to Raiden's Sky Temple, intent on corrupting the Jinsei, the source of Earthrealm's life-force. D'Vorah accompanies him, bringing the incapacitated Johnny Cage in tow. Inside the Jinsei Chamber, Shinnok begins absorbing the energies of the Jinsei whilst D'Vorah entraps Johnny within her webbing and releases a cluster of larvae that begin eating away at his flesh. Her torture of Johnny is interrupted by the timely arrival of Johnny's daughter Cassie who defeats D'Vorah in kombat and then does the same to Shinnok. S-F troops arrive shortly after and D'Vorah is taken into custody. Abilities D'Vorah's insect affinity gives her control over several different types of large bugs and winged insects. She can use the bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Her natural extra limbs give her lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. Signature moves * Spawning Puddle: D'Vorah releases two streams of yellow resin from her hands onto the ground, summoning a puddle of it under her opponent to knock them over. * Air Throw: D'Vorah grabs her opponent while in mid-air, flips and then throws them back down. * Ovipositor Charge: D'Vorah strikes her opponent with two of her stingers from her side. * Bug Blast: D'Vorah summons a pincered insect on her arm and has it fire a blast of yellow resin at her opponent. * Krawler: D'Vorah throws a large insect on the floor that charges into her opponent and explodes. * Wasp Grenade: D'Vorah throws a red insect at her opponents face that leaves a small swarm of wasps around their face that quickly disperses. * Vortex Swarm: D'Vorah releases a swarm of wasps from her hands into the floor that rise up under her opponent, knocking them into the air. * Bug Burst: D'Vorah fires a green venomous resin from an insect on her arm. * Poison Ovipositor Charge: D'Vorah strikes her opponent with two of her stingers tipped in poison. * X-Ray Move - Stick Around: D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to lift her opponent in the air, then flies behind their back and uses her stingers to stab their spine and head, with the second one piercing all the way out their mouth and shattering the top row of their teeth. She then delivers a painful stomp on their spine, snapping it. Fatalities * Bug Me: D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to hit one side of the opponent's body and the other side, leaving holes. The wasps then fly to the opponent's head, devouring the skin, eyes, flesh, tongue, and leaving behind the skull. Its lower jaw falls apart and after the victim collapses on the floor, the skull rolls off, D'Vorah then steps on the skull, crushing it into pieces. * Heart Broken: D'vorah stabs her opponent through the chest with one of her ovipositors, stabbing out the heart. She proceeds to stab the opponent through the head with a second ovipositor, stabbing out the brain. She quickly withdraws her ovipositors and ends it by smashing the heart and brain in her hands. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Insects Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Villains Category:Flying Creatures